


Getting a Suit For Will (Finally)

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [67]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hanni is a softy, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will gets a suit and Hannibal is pleased





	Getting a Suit For Will (Finally)

"William, please," Hannibal gave him his best puppy eyes with that slight head tilt Will loved so much. Will cupped his face in his both hands, "Curse those puppy eyes."

"Is that a yes?" Hannibal inquired. Will sighed, "Only if I get to pick the color."

"Deal," Hannibal grinned. Will grabbed his sweatshirt and boots, "I'm assuming you want to go now."

"Most definitely," Hannibal grabbed his keys and went out to start the car.

-+-+-

"What do you think, Hannibal, this one or this one?" Will held up a suit very similar to Hannibal's red and grey plaid one except it was blue and grey plaid and a rather plain maroon one. Hannibal look thoughtfully at each, "I believe the blue would suit you quite well."

"Okay, and that was a terrible pun," Will laughed. Hannibal's tailor came out of her office, "Hannibal is this that gorgeous boyfriend of yours?"

"Yes it is. Will this is Eva. Eva this is Will," Hannibal has the decency to look a little sheepish. Will gives her a polite smile and Eva tries to not smile to hard but judging by the twitch of her cheeks it was a losing battle. Eva pointed a wrinkly finger at Hannibal, "This one is always talking about how amazing and beautiful you are. I must say I strongly agree with him."

Will looked at Hannibal. The blonde turned and buried his face in Will's shoulder. Will wrapped and arm around his waist, "I had him wrapped around my little finger from the start."

"It's true," Hannibal mumbled. Eva smiles, "So what are you two love birds in here today?"

"I need a suit for going out and I believe I found a favorite," Will lifted the suit a little. Eva looked between the suit and Will, "Oh, that will look absolutely stunning on you. Are you looking just to get this one altered or a custom made one?"

"I believe just an alteration will do, Eva," Hannibal said. Eva nodded and motioned for them to follow her. She handed Will the suit and told him to go change. Once he was gone Eva smacked Hannibal's arm, "You better treat him well Hannibal. I can tell, it's like you two were made for each other."

Before Hannibal thought up a half intelligent reply Will came out in the suit, his socks, and no tie. Eva guided him up on to fitting platform, "How do you want it to fit?"

"I would like to show him off a bit so a bit more form fitting?" Hannibal suggested. Will nodded, "He knows more about this stuff than I do. I don't mind it being really form fitting but I would like it this loose in the thighs."

"I like you, Will, you have good taste," Eva grinned pulling on his jacket here and there then putting in pins where she needed them. Hannibal watched with a wide grin as Will was turned this way and that way, moving his arms, watching her re-adjust pins, then make him do the same motions till she was satisfied.

When they were done Will went and changed back into his clothes with a relieved sigh. Hannibal was already at one of several tie racks trying to find Will the perfect tie to match his suit. He laid a couple on Will's shoulders then swapping out a couple. Will eyed a white one with a medium grey Paisley pattern and picked it up, "How about this one?"

Hannibal set it around Will's neck and nodded, "Perfect."

Hannibal found the matching pocket square and they went to the register. Eva wrote the date for them to pick up the suit on the bottom of the slip then smiled at the pair, "Have a lovely week you two!"

"You too Eva," They both smiled back then linked hands. The old woman smiled as the pair walked out hands linked and shoulders brushing.

-+-+-

As pay back for making Hannibal a blushing fool at the tailor Hannibal introduce Will as his 'Cunning Boy's all evening at the opera.


End file.
